


Spartan-014

by ShepardShakedown (levithetitanguy)



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Mass Effect
Genre: Halo au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levithetitanguy/pseuds/ShepardShakedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd gotten what they needed from Harken. Garrus wasn’t too far from their position. If Harken had decided to tell them the truth. It didn't make sense she decided; that the human embassies had protected him so long. He should have been cut out a long time ago like a piece of infected tissue. </p><p>The Spartan project had always been quick to correct misbehaviour in the subjects and the staff. Harken should have been set straight at the start. But this wasn't the Spartan project. Normal people weren't corrected at every mistake. Normal people messed up freely. It was a messy existence and yet she found she enjoyed it. Usually. People like Harken still irritated her. </p><p>“We aren't far from Garrus’ position. We should go now.” she turned to her squad. </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Kaidan returned.</p><p>She waited for Ashley’s nod confirmation before moving on. “Right behind you ma’am.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Normandy

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been beta read yet.

The Normandy had a way of reminding her of home; Reach. It probably had something to do with the size Shepard mused. The facility on Reach didn't have much in the way of space for its subjects; and the Normandy as a frigate didn't have much either. The familiarity was a comfort. The Normandy unlike the Reach facility was busy she noted.

 

The crew stared as she made her way down the CIC. She didn't blame them. Most people stared when they spotted a Spartan in full armor. It usually meant a situation was dire. This was one of the rare exceptions; She hoped. She wasn’t fan of displays like this.

 

The Normandy was supposed to be on a test run although Shepard had her suspicions on that. Those were suspicions the crew appeared to share. Everyone appeared on edge. Unlike her however, they weren't used to being kept in the dark until the last possible minute.

 

Joker was the first to spot her. She'd learned early into the Normandy’s maiden voyage that her pilot was peculiar about his space.

 

“Commander, just in time. I was just about to bring us through.” He nodded in the direction of the mass relay. Shepard leaned in for a better view. She didn't stay in Joker's space long, quick to move back into the aisle beside the Normandy’s turian guest as Joker steered the ship on course.

 

Moving through the mass relays always made her teeth tingle. The Gen 1 Spartans had told them to expect it. The powerful mass effect fields had a way of making the Spartan implants buzz similarly to the way the L2 biotic implants did. There'd been problems with mass effect fields and the precursors to the Spartan I’s; The subjects of project ORION. Their implants had caused major damage when exposed to the relays. As a result most had never left Reach; assigned to guard the facility. They’d fixed that problem in the Spartan I project, further refining it in the Spartan II project.

 

She watched Joker run through diagnostics, silent beside the Turian Specter. She hadn’t spoken to Nihlus during her time on the Normandy. He’d been evasive with all the humans on board save the captain. But she'd noticed him observing her. Most non-humans noticed something different about Spartans; Even if they weren't aware of it. Turian's were more observant than most. They’d been the first active targets humanity had unleashed the Spartans on during the first contact war. Humanity had won countless battles against them because of the Spartan program. Unfortunately for humanity Spartan numbers were small; There’d only been thirty-seven that made it through the second iteration, Spartan I; Four more than the Spartan II.

 

Despite their curiosity the Turian's knew little about the Spartans. The alliance had been tight lipped about their project even after the war and the Turian’s had never captured a Spartan dead or alive.

 

Nihlus had been on board when Shepard had been picked up from Reach 72 hours prior. She’d been surprised at first learning he'd been accompanying them. But thinking it over it made sense. There was something far larger than she'd been told going on.

 

She snapped out of her train of thought in time for the Turian’s exit.

 

“I hate that guy.” Joker muttered.

 

“Nihlus gave you a compliment... so you hate him?” A voice replied from her right. Lieutenant Kaidan Alenco her mind supplied.

 

“You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That’s good. I just jumped us half way across the galaxy and hit a target the size of pinhole! So that's incredible!” Joker complained “Besides, Specters are trouble,” Joker continued “, Call me paranoid but I don't like having them on board. Besides, we have a Spartan too. That’s supposed be a sign that we're fucked. No offence commander.”

 

“None taken.”

 

Kaidan sighed. “You’re paranoid. The council helped fund this mission. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment.”

 

“Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story.”

 

Shepard breathed an amused laugh. “Can’t speak for Specters, but they don't usually clear Spartans for shake down runs.”

 

Joker shot Kaidan a look “See, even the commander agrees. There’s definitely something more going on here than the captain’s letting on.”

 

“I’m sure the captain has a reason for keeping us in the dark.” Kaidan replied.

 

“And I’m sure…”

 

“Joker! Status report.” The captain’s voice cut in over the intercom.

 

“Just cleared the mass relay captain. Stealth systems engaged, everything looks solid.”

 

“Good find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to alliance brass before we reach Eden prime.”

 

“Aye, aye captain. Better brace yourself sir, I think Nihlus is headed your way”

 

“He’s already here, lieutenant.” The captain replied flatly. “Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for debriefing.” He added cutting the line.

 

Shepard caught Kaidan shaking his head out of the corner of her eye before responding to Joker's expectant look. “On it.”

 

She turned to leave catching the last of Joker and Kaidan’s bickering.

 

“Right then. Is it just me or does the captain always sound a little pissed when he's talking?”

 

“Only when he's talking to you Joker.”

 

The CIC was something like the lungs of the Normandy. Shepard couldn't recall a single time it wasn't bustling with movement. Small tasks were always underway somewhere. Maintenance, calibrations, conversations… everything went through the CIC eventually. It was one of her favourite places on the ship. It felt alive. There was always something new to watch.

 

She frowned walking past navigator Presley engrossed in a hushed argument about their Turian guest. A lot of the crew were unsure about Nihlus but Presley seemed to be the least pleased by it. Corporal Jenkins on the other hand seemed to be the opposite of Presley if his conversation with the ship's doctor was anything to go on.

 

He was young and eager to please. He’d been one of the first to bombard her with questions after she'd settled in on the Normandy. It’d been a strange welcome, but she'd enjoyed it. Corporal Jenkins had an endearing personality. Shepard was sure once his focus settled he'd be an exceptional soldier.

 

He waved her over with enthusiasm. “Commander! What do you think? We won’t be staying on Eden Prime long are we? I'm itching for some real action.”

 

“I sincerely hope you're kidding corporal. Your idea of action usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary.” The woman beside him cut in; Dr. Chakwas. Shepard hadn't spoken to her since she'd boarded.

 

She smiled softly. “Relax corporal. Seeking trouble rarely ends well.”

 

“Sorry commander, but this waiting’s killing me. I’ve never been on a mission like this. Not with a Specter.” He paused “This is my big chance. I need to show the brass what I can do!”

 

“You’re young corporal, and you've got a long career ahead of you. Just treat this like any other mission you've been on and you'll be fine.”

 

“Easy for you to say. You proved yourself in the blitz. Plus you're a Spartan everyone knows you guys can’t die.” Jenkins retorted.

 

Chakwas scoffed. “Don’t tell me you actually believe that old propaganda.”

 

“Have you seen a Spartan die? I don't think so Spartans are…”

 

“Just as mortal as any other soldier,” Shepard cut in “, It just takes a little more to kill us.”

 

Jenkins snorted. “I think you mean a lot commander.”

 

“I hate to admit it but the corporal is right about that. I’ve seen Spartans walk away from things that would have killed anyone else.” The doctor admitted.

 

Shepard shifted uncomfortably. “I was curious about Eden prime. You grew up there Corporal? What’s it like?”

 

“It’s very peaceful. They’ve been real careful with development so you don’t get any city noise or pollution. My parents lived on the outskirts of the colony. At night I used to climb this big hill and stare across the fields back at the lights from the main settlement. It was gorgeous, but as I grew older I realized it was all a little too calm and quiet for me. That’s why I joined the alliance. Even paradise gets boring after a while.”

 

“Any idea why Eden prime was chosen as our destination?”

 

“Not really sure commander. Eden prime’s one of our most stable colonies. Good place to take the Normandy for a shakedown run, I guess. No real danger there. But there’s got to be something else going on. We’ve got a specter on board and you! That’s why I’m so wound up. I can't wait for the real mission to start.”

 

“Right, thank you.” Shepard nodded “I shouldn't keep the captain waiting too long. He was expecting me”

 

“Right, later commander.” Jenkins stepped out of her path.

 

The com room was empty save for Nihlus when she entered. She took her place standing near the edge if the briefing area. “specter.” she greeted.

 

“Commander Shepard.” He paced towards her. “I was hoping you’d get here first. It will give us a chance to talk.” He stated.

 

She met his gaze curious. “What about?”

 

“I’m interested in this world were going to; Eden prime,” He settled in front of her “, I’ve heard it's quite beautiful.”

 

“Supposedly, I’ve never been.”

 

“But you’ve heard of it. It’s become something of a symbol for your people has it not? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?”

 

She watched him pace back towards the com screen. “Is there something I should know here?”

 

“Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. And the galaxy can be a very dangerous place.” Nihlus turned to face her. “Is the alliance truly ready for this?” Nihlus held her gaze. Shepard stared back unflinchingly.

 

Shepard’s gaze flicked to the door as it opened. “I think it’s about time we told the commander what’s really going on?” Anderson announced eyeing the turian.

 

Nihlus shifted slightly, adopting a more formal posture. “This mission is far more than a simple shake down run.”

 

“That much was obvious. There’s few on the ship that haven't noticed sir.” She replied recalling Jenkins’ excitement.

 

“We’re making a covert pickup on Eden prime. That’s why we needed the stealth systems operational.” Anderson admitted.

 

“I assume the secrecy was required.”

 

“This comes down from the top, commander. Information on a strictly need-to-know basis” Anderson turned towards the comm screen. “A research team on Eden prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean.”

 

“Is it functional? Or…”

 

“We don’t know.” Anderson paused. “This is big Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden prime doesn’t have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the citadel for proper study.”

 

“Obviously this goes beyond mere human interests, commander. This discovery could affect every species in council space.” Nihlus cut in.

 

“Noted.” The captain and Nihlus shared a look for too knowing for her comfort. There was more coming; Complications with the mission or…

 

“The beacons not the only reason I’m here, Shepard” Nihlus confessed interrupting her thoughts.

 

“Nihlus wants to see you in action, commander. He’s here to evaluate you.”

 

She narrowed her eyes. Evaluation was dangerous territory. Especially when it involved Turian’s and Spartans. “On what?”

 

“The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the citadel council.” Anderson stated. “The Spectres represent the council’s power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the alliance has come.”

 

“You held off an enemy assault during the blitz single-handed. You showed not only courage but also incredible skill. That’s why I put your name forward as a candidate for the spectres.” Nihlus added.

 

Oh. Is that even possible? Shepard looked away for a moment. A spectre… “I assume this has been cleared by the alliance.”

 

“Earth needs this, Shepard. We’re counting on you.” Anderson nodded.

 

“I need to see your skills for myself, commander. Eden prime will be the first of several missions together.”

 

“You’ll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission.”

 

It felt strange she decided; Being a spectre candidate. She dismissed the thought. “I’d like to know more about Eden prime before we touch down.” She stated.

 

“It’s a peaceful farming world. But it represents something much bigger. Eden prime is one of our oldest and most successful colonies.” Anderson began. He didn’t have much to say that she hadn’t already heard from Jenkins and Nihlus. Though he did seem more focused on what it represented and what it would become. “We should be getting close to Eden…”

 

“Captain! We’ve got a problem.” The intercom interrupted drawing all their attentions.

 

“What’s wrong, Joker?”

 

“Transmission from Eden prime, sir. You better see this!”

 

“Bring it up on screen.” Anderson ordered.

 

Shepard narrowed her eyes at the transmission as the choppy footage began to play. So much for a stealth mission. She frowned watching the losing battle. They didn’t have long before those soldiers were completely over run. They knew that too. Some sort of craft filled the screen long enough to draw her attention before it fired upon the soldiers. It cut out to static.

 

“Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead.” Joker commented. “There’s nothing.”

 

“Reverse and hold at 38.5.” Anderson said fixated on the screen. The unidentified craft filled the screen once more. It wasn’t a ship Shepard could identify and from the scowl on Anderson's face neither could he. Nihlus twitched.

 

“Seventeen minutes out, captain. No other alliance ships in the area.”

 

“Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated.” Anderson shared a look with Nihlus.

 

“A small strike team can move more quickly without drawing attention. It’s our best chance of securing the beacon.”

 

“Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold.” Anderson turned towards Shepard as Nihlus left. “Tell Alenco and Jenkins to suit up, commander. You’re going in.”

  
Shepard nodded shooting a final look at the screen before turning away.


	2. Chapter One - Eden Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were greeted with radio silence entering Eden Prime’s air space. Had they not known about the attack it would have struck Shepard as odd. As it was she was already on high alert. The VI chip in her skull had already synced with her armor with the ship's scanners and short ranged comm systems.

They were greeted with radio silence entering Eden Prime’s air space.  Had they not known about the attack it would have struck Shepard as odd. As it was she was already on high alert. The VI chip in her skull had already synced with her armor with the ship's scanners and short ranged comm systems.

She’d briefed Jenkins and Alenco as they’d prepared; quick to answer questions as she checked her weapons over one last time. Experience had taught her secrets could be deadly. They’d know everything she did about their mission. Doubting her men was not an option.

Shepard waved her men over for a final briefing with Anderson.  Jenkins shifted nervously from foot to foot. “You’ll do fine Corporal.” She said just loud enough for him to hear. He settled behind her.

Anderson cleared his throat drawing their attention. Nihlus eyed them quickly before returning to his inspection of his pistol. “Your team’s the muscle in this operation, commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site.” Shepard frowned; It wasn’t her usual style, but she could work with it.

“What about survivors, captain?” Kaiden cut in. She glanced back at him making a mental note to assist any survivors they encountered.

“Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon is your top priority.” Anderson replied. Shepard frowned resolving to ignore that particular order.

 

Joker's voice filled the bay informing them of the upcoming drop.

Nihlus, she noted had since finished his inspection. Jenkins noticed as well turning to the Turian. “Nihlus, you coming with us?”  Unlikely. He seemed the type that prefered stealth. He wouldn't get that by traveling with her team and neither would she.

“I move faster on my own.” He replied moving towards the open cargo door as his drop point came into view.

“Nihlus will scout out ahead. He’ll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence.” Anderson continued.

“Understood, we’ll have his back, Captain.” She responded.

“The missions yours now, Shepard. Good luck.”

Her team dropped near the edge of a cliff overlooking an undeveloped part of Eden Prime. A few service roads marred the landscape. The view was beautiful but Shepard didn't let herself enjoy it for more than a second. “Ship perimeter secure, commander.”

She nodded an acknowledgment to Kaidan and set her jaw. It was too quiet.

She took to cover as they proceeded. Caution would be slower but until they knew what they were dealing with it was prefered.

The faint static of Nihlus’ line buzzed before he spoke. “This place got hit hard commander. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up.”  She hummed in acknowledgement as he disconnected.

She noted the strange bag like creatures as they made their way towards the objective. not hostile; Her VI supplied; And likely native to Eden Prime she added to herself. As much as she was curious what they were they’d be a distraction if she lingered on them. She motioned her squad to halt in cover by an outcropping of rocks. They hadn’t had much in the way of cover since the drop and she didn’t expect that to change anytime soon. If Nihlus’ warning was any indication they were likely close to the main forces; Too close for any sane person's comfort.

Kaidan scanned the area for hostiles like her. Jenkins looked to her, waiting. He was the first to move when she gave the signal. He paused long enough to spare a quick glance around their cover before moving on.

Shepard frowned. It was too quiet; something felt off. This isn’t going to end well. Is it… something metal caught the light. Jenkins was only half way to cover when a pair of drones made themselves known firing upon him. No, no, no.

She launched herself out of cover firing three quick rounds into the closer of the two drones. Three, she corrected spotting the third further back. Kaidan followed suit targeting the second. Four more shots with her pistol downed the first drone. The third was still too far. She ducked behind cover and motioned Kaidan to pull it closer with his biotics. He nodded lodging two more shots into the second drone first.  She hit it quickly with an overload downing it as Kaiden finished off the second.

She scanned the area for further threats motioning for Kaiden to check Jenkins. She holstered her pistol turning to them.  “Ripped right through his shields.” Kaiden murmured drawing a hand over Jenkins face. “, Never had a chance.”

Shepard glanced between the two frowning. Now wasn't the time to reflect or mourn Jenkins loss. Later, she promised; But not now. “We’ll make sure he gets a proper burial, Kaidan.” She met his gaze dropping a hand on his shoulder. “But right now, I need you here and focused. We still have a mission.” And countless lives depending on us.

Kaidan nodded. “Yes ma’am”

 

She turned her attention to the drones that had killed Jenkins and knelt down by the wreckage. She didn't recognize the make; A quick run through the ship's database had shown the Alliance didn't either. That was never good news. She returned Kaidan's questioning stare with a shake of her head before motioning him to move on.

 

She was quick to keep Kaiden behind her as they moved forward. She hadn’t wanted to lose Jenkins. She’d be damned if she was going to lose Kaidan too. Her hand twitched towards her pistol at every out of place noise.

 

Gunfire could be heard further along their path. She bolted out of the ravine; Kaidan at her heels. A few more drones intercepted them just beyond the tree line. They went down without much fuss.

 

It wasn't hard to spot the source of the shots once they were in the open. She waved Kaiden towards an outcropping of rock to their right taking in the scene. There was a soldier; Alliance or private maybe holding off what looked like synthetics. Her VI scanned the Alliance databases as she moved closer. Geth it supplied. But why were they beyond the veil? It didn’t make sense.

 

The sound of metallic scraping drew her attention to the large spikes lining the path forward. Bodies appeared to have been impaled upon them at some point but now they were collapsing in on themselves. The first body to fall didn’t stay down. Shepard gripped her pistol a little tighter.

 

The soldier slid behind cover dodging gunfire. She wouldn't last long with both the Geth and those bodies after her, Shepard observed. She fired a shot at the nearest geth grabbing its attention. The soldier was still in cover catching her breath Shepard noted taking the opportunity to lodge a grenade in the middle of the group of geth. Kaiden had since moved to the left of the soldier steadily taking down the walking bodies with his biotics.

 

She finished off the crippled Geth pushing the flank. The soldier ejected her spent thermal clip before joining Kaidan with renewed vigor. It didn't take much longer to clear the area with her help.

 

Shepard spared a quick glance towards the destroyed Geth walking back towards Kaiden and the soldier. Kaiden, she noted was checking her for injuries. The soldier straightened visibly on Shepard’s arrival. “Thanks for the help. I didn’t think I was going to make it.” Shepard shifted in place. “Gunnery chief Ashley Williams of the 2-12. You the one in charge ma’am?”

 

Shepard nodded. “Are you wounded Williams?” Kaidan had since moved away.

 

“A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious,” Ashley breathed. “, The others weren’t so lucky.” She turned away pacing a few steps. “Oh man… We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit.” She pointed towards the way they’d come. “We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communication. I’ve been fighting for my life ever since.”

 

“And the rest of your squad?”

 

“We tried to double back to the beacon. But we walked into an ambush. I don't think any of the others…” Ashley paused. “I think I’m the only one left.”

 

“This isn’t your fault Williams. No one was prepared for this.” Shepard assured her.

 

Ashley didn’t seem convinced. “Yes ma’am. We held our position as long as we could. Until the Geth overwhelmed us.”

 

“The Geth haven’t been seen outside the veil in nearly two-hundred years. Why are they here now?” Kaiden cut in.

 

“They must have come for the beacon.” Ashley replied. “The dig site is close just over that rise. It might still be there.”

“We could use your help Williams.”

 

“Aye, aye ma'am. Time for some payback.”

 

There were few Geth between them and the dig site; Fewer still guarded the place where the beacon had once stood; The prothean artifact now long gone. The question of who had moved it lingered leaving few options. It could only have been them or the Geth.

 

She still couldn't understand why the Geth would even breach the veil. All known data on prothean technology indicated it only responded to organic interference. An AI like the Geth likely wouldn't even be able to activate it. There was something else going on and not knowing what it was was putting her on edge. She was hesitant to voice those concerns. Kaidan and Ashley didn't seem to mirror them.

 

She lead them up to the research camp up the hill. Uncomfortable silence filled the air on their ascent leaving only the crackle of flames and the crunch of gravel and debris beneath their feet. The camp itself looked like and explosion had torn it apart; Save for a single structure. Charred remains littered the ground around what she assumed was ground zero for the blast. Geth spikes filled in the areas that weren't entirely engulfed in flames. The bodies of what were once likely colonists were now grim decorations.

 

The Geth were turning them into weapons. Shepard grimaced drawing attention to the falling spikes and the reanimated dead making their way towards them. They weren't hard to down but they were fast. Shepard knelt beside one. Whatever technology had created them was unstable. The remains continued to spark long after they’d been downed.

 

Nihlus’ comm buzzed in her ear just long enough to inform her that he’d be waiting for them ahead. She moved to confirm that they’d arrive soon stopping when something sounded to her right. Kaidan motioned to the remaining structure. “Sounds like it came from the far door commander”

 

She nodded confirming his suspicion. The door was the only thing locked in what remained of the research camp. It wasn’t a hard lock to break. It was the kind that released if you knocked it the right way. She frowned. It would do she supposed; For a peaceful colony. She holstered her pistol to cradle the lock in her left hand. A quick smack to the side of it knocked the mechanism loose. It’d right itself in a moment if she didn’t act quickly. She nudged the door open with her foot pulling her pistol from her hip once more. She was the first through the door followed by Kaidan then Ashley.

 

“Humans! Thank the maker!” A woman breathed standing up from her place on the floor. Shepard lowered her weapon signaling the others to do the same.

 

A scrawny man lurked behind her. “Hurry! Close the door before they come back!” he hissed.

 

Shepard looked between the two. “We cleared all the hostiles nearby and are more than prepared to protect you if need arises. Don't worry, you're safe now.”

 

“Thank you. I think we’ll be ok now.” The woman replied.

 

“Your doctor Waren. The one in charge of the excavation.” Ashley spoke up. “Do you know what happened to the beacon?”

 

“It was moved to the spaceport this morning. Manuell and I stayed behind to help pack up the camp. When the attack came the marines held them off long enough for us to hide.” She took a slow breath calming herself. “They gave their lives to save us.”

 

Manuel was a strange looking man hunched in on himself.  His entire demeanour screamed paranoia. Shepard was unsurprised when he spoke next of the end times coming.  It wasn’t the most illogical conclusion for him to jump to. She could feel something off too about the attack.

 

She prodded about the beacon and the attack finding no connection to why the Geth would breach the veil.  The beacon being some sort of data module might have something to do with it but the geth still had no way to interface with it. Shepard fidgeted with the armor on her gloves.

 

She wasn't sure what made her ask about Nihlus; Vague curiosity maybe; the answer wasn't the one she was expecting. Manuel’s words sat heavy in her gut.

‘The prophet, the leader of the attack.’ And more importantly ‘He was here before the attack’.  A turian working with the geth would explain the interest in the beacon to an extent.  But it also brought up more questions.  

 

Warren had brushed off Manuel’s comments. but Shepard filed it away. It wasn't concrete but it was something.  

 

She turned to Ashley. “Take us to the spaceport William's”

 

The spaceport wasn't far from their position; a short trek from the near abandoned camp. Nihlus had said he’d meet them there but a first glance at the Geth infested port showed him absent. He could be in cover waiting for backup. His last transmission hadn't seemed strained in anyway. The Geth had come after it.

 

It’d be easier to take out the majority of them from a distance. She motioned Kaidan and Ashley into cover setting up with her widow on the hill overlooking the port. The M-98 Widow was far from alliance standard but not much of her gear was. She'd made her modifications. A few tweeks here and there to her armor, a couple of likely illegal mods to her weapons.  

 

She took aim targeting the geth first. Kaidan and Ashley had taken to shooting any corpses that had gotten too close.  

 

She hesitated spotting her final target. two seconds too late. A shot fizzled on her shields. Her shoulder burning from the impact. Quarians used predominantly plasma weapons her brain supplied quoting old lessons she’d almost forgotten. She shed her armors left shoulder plate stuffing the overheating metal in a back pocket.  It'd cool down eventually but not anytime soon. She panned her sight back to what had delayed her shot. She frowned. She clipped her rifle back into place as she stood. They needed to get down there.  

 

“What was that?” Kaiden’s half whisper pulled her out of her thoughts.

 

She listened briefly. Voices, shuffling; whatever it was it was coming from the storage shed to their right. She glanced back at the port quickly before running a decryptor over the lock. This door wasn't one she could force open. The voices inside increased in volume; civilians. She kept her hand on her pistol on principle; Though she doubted the occupants of the storage shed would attack them.  

 

The residents of the shed as she’d predicted were more concerned about their safety. She watched them relax as she assured them they were safe. They’d seen more than the research scientists up the hill. The geth had blitzed the spaceport. The ship itself had let off some sort of noise ‘like the screams of the damned’. A jamming signal maybe.

 

One of the farmers spoke up as she turned to leave. Cole; Their leader snapped. Smugglers, but not professionals she noted. shutting them down wasn't important right now. But they could offer her more information if she played her cards right. The playing the by the books card would work well enough.

 

He wasn't hard to persuade. Ashley glared daggers at him behind her before voicing her mind; Demanding to know his contact. He confessed easily enough definitely not a professional. Though he'd admitted as much. she doubted his contact was any better. _I_ _f_ he was still alive. The ship had come down over the docks. She doubted anyone had a chance to hide when it hit.

 

They made their way towards the spaceport careful to watch for movement. Geth were her main concern. But it seemed they'd cleared the area well.

 

“Comander. It's Nihlus.” Kaidan spoke moving towards the spectre. She pulled out of her introspection to join him. Ashley trailed shortly behind cautious.

 

Shepard knelt by the downed turian. The Geth didn’t do this. The weapon signature was entirely wrong for the Geth. They used plasma weapons like the Quarians; slow burning sticky shots. The memory of her own armors damage still fresh in her mind.  Her shoulder still stiff from the impact. The aftermath in front of her was different more impact than heat; A shotgun maybe.

 

Kaidan and Ashley jumped at a sudden sound; Human shuffling. Threat level low. She took their distraction as an opportunity to copy Nihlus’ omni tool data. Copying Spectre data was a serious violation of council law but the information Nihlus knew could potentially save a lot of lives; not to mention explain this mess. The less her squad knew about this the safer they’d be from the council's wrath.

 

She raised her pistol in the direction of the disturbance giving Ashley a silent go ahead.

“Wait! Dont…  Dont shot!  I’m one of you! I'm human.” The man behind the crates shouted revealing himself. God, she hated when people said that. As if being human alone was the only criteria needed for her to not shoot. She couldn't care less if he was human or not she wouldn't shoot unless he was a threat.

 

The man was scrawny but by no means weak Shepard noted. Calloused hands, worn clothes, covered in dust and ash; A dock worker like the others. Something near the hem of his shirt caught her eye. Well, wasn’t that something. She lowered her weapon to her side. Ashley hesitated before doing the same. “You need to be more careful. sneaking up on armed soldiers could have gotten you killed. Powell right??”

 

“I… Uh yeah.” He shifted uncomfortably. “I saw what happened to that turian.” He pointed towards Nihlus quick to get the attention off him. He was trying to hide something not that it mattered. She already knew. “The other one shot him.”

 

The other one? The turian Manuel spotted before the attack maybe. “I need to know what happened.” She set her VI to flag this part of her recording listening to Powell’s story. A name caught her attention. Sarren. Alliance database confirmed it for the name of another spectre. A traitor maybe.

 

Powell kept going, chattering about the beacon and Sarren. She stopped him with a wave cutting off Ashley before she snapped. Shepard could tell the man grated on her nerves. Seeing him in alliance casuals wasn't helping. He was easily the shittiest smuggler she'd ever dealt with. Ashley could grill him once they’d gotten what they needed from him. Poor bastard was running out of time. “How did you avoid the attack? The Geth hit hard and fast.”

 

Guilt clouded Powell’s face. “I… I was behind the crates when the attack hit.” Ashley’s glare deepened.

 

“And no one else tried to do the same?”

 

“I was already behind the crates when the attack started.” Powell shifted “Look, sometimes I sneak of during my shift to catch forty winks.” He admitted.

 

She frowned. Kaidan looked appalled. Ashley snapped. “You survived because you were lazy!”

 

“Williams.” She spoke just loud enough for her to hear.

 

“Commander he…”

 

“I know. Alliance will deal with him after we get this mess under control.” She nodded towards the alliance logo near the hem of his shirt. “They'll have more than enough evidence against him and the rest of the smugglers ring.” Powell looked ready to argue. She turned a flat stare to him. “Am I wrong Powell.” She didn't leave any room for argument.

 

He caved. “So I'm a smuggler. What does it matter now. My supervisors dead. The entire crews dead. It doesn't matter now, does it?”

 

She examined her omni tool absently. “It matters if you have anything that can help us get the geth off your planet and complete our mission.”

 

He pulled out a few grenades making Ashley snap with his off hand comments. She was loosing patience for the man. If she could convince him to do something to make amends for his crimes maybe it would calm her squad a bit. The less focused they were the more danger they'd be in. Jenkins proved that. She could have done better with him.

 

She watched Powell hand over more weapons tech apologizing ather few spoken words. Ashley and Kaidan relaxed a bit. They were still angry but they had a right to be. She didn't have that luxury. She motioned for her squad to move on.

 

She paused turning towards her objective. “The other survivors are up the hill. You should join them. This isn't the most secure location.”

 

Powell stared at her doe eyed for a moment. “I… Theres others? Thanks.”

 

She said nothing in response attaching the new mod to her weapon. A quick check to her shoulder armor confirmed it was still to hot to replace. It’d started warping she noted. Great.

 

There was a heavy Geth presence between them and the cargo train needed to reach the beacon. It wasn't going to get better the closer they got. Her squad had a few close calls nothing that medigel couldn't take care of though.

 

Things were worse when they arrived at the beacon’s port. Geth snipers watched over the tracks while other set charges. Destroying evidence of Sarren’s presence and what they were here for probably. There were at least a dozen between them and their main objective. Not enough to suggest that they were staying they'd either evacuated or prepared to die. It was tragic in a way. even if they were machines their sentience and will for life was something she respected.

 

She disarmed charges as fast as she could. She trusted her squad to watch her back. She helped when she was on the move to the next one. Four bombs in total with enough power to level the port.

 

There was no less than eight Geth guarding the beacon itself. The layout of the port meant their entry overlooked the beacon from cover and they took advantage of it. The three of them scanned the area for other threats. Shepard let her gaze linger on the beacon. It stood tall fully intact and activated. Most prothean tech was linear; hard lines and geometric shapes; the beacon was no different.

  


The other half of reach had been a research site that almost exclusively studied prothean tech. The design of the beacon almost reminded her of home. Not that reach was ever truly home. It was a lab and a base.

 

She pulled the widow from her back resting it on on of the railings and lining up a path of shots. If she pulled it off right she could down at least three of them before the geth located them. Geth movements were easy to predict. Ai’s defaulted to pattern by nature. It was finding the pattern that was usually the problem. She pulled a spare thermal clip from a pouch on her hip and fired. She started with the geth further from them drawing geth attention the the direction of the fallen Geth. She ejected the spent thermal clip knocking the new one into is place and cocking the rifle. Kaidan and Ashley moved down the ramp on her third shot; Kaidan throwing a Geth into another with his biotics and Ashley lodging a bullet into another's head. She downed one on Kaidan's flank before it could fire and finished of the Geth on the ground. Ashley downed the last one with five shots to the torso before shepard vacated her spot at the top of the ramp.

 

A closer inspection of the beacon showed green energy pulsing off it in waves. She made a mental note to stay a fair distance away from it until she knew more about it as she radioed up to the normandy. With the geth presence removed from eden prime and the survivors out of harm's way it was safe to extract and complete her original mission. She could hear her squad talking behind her as she began her debrief to Captain Anderson. A faint biotic charge made her pause in her report to look back.

 

She reacted before she fully registered what was happening. she  bolted towards Kaidan dragging him out of the pull of the green energy pulling him towards the beacon. She felt it release him and latch onto her. She resist its pull like he had. She knew she wouldn't be able to break free.

 

The beacon didn’t didn’t connect with her so much as it tried to consume her. Her mind felt like it was being torn apart filled with something incomprehensible and foreign. All she could understand was fear and desperation and one word repeated over and over and over until it was too much: reapers. The chip in the back of her skull buzzed like they’d warned her about back on reach. Over heating: too much input;  _could cause permanent brain damage._

 

There was nothing but pain and visions: too much pain to scream. It was like she was 10 again stepping into the biolab for her first time. Her first round of bio-engineering she screamed until her voice wore out writhing on the operating table they'd strapped her to. The second round had been worse and the third… And the fourth… The fifth… She learned early that there was a breaking point. A point where your body shut down; Blacked out from the pain. It was coming soon. She hoped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very late chapter update. im writing as i replay the game as this fic runs in parallel to the original series. i havent actually had much time to write/play because im working and such but ill try to be a little faster when it comes to uploads.


	3. Chapter Two - Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is actually about half oh what i wanted to upload for this chapter. the other half will be uploaded as chapter three.

Shepard woke up to soft spoken words and a headache the size of Earth. She recognized Kaidan’s voice. The other was familiar but she couldn't place it immediately. She did her best to sit up and sort out her head; It hurt. It hurt a lot. She remembered the words Reyes used to tell her when they first started her bio-engineering “Breath kid. Deep breaths. In and out until it goes away.” She missed him. The way he’d pat her shoulder when she got things right. “Close your eyes and breathe Fourteen.” She took a breath and wondered if he ever followed his own advice. He was a good teacher even if he… 

 

Chakwas voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “You had us worried there for a moment Shepard. How are you feeling?” 

 

Shepard glanced up at the doctor vision still blurry from the pain. She rubbed her eyes willing them to focus. “I’m fine. What happened?” She remembered blacking out after the beacons vision. The fear from it was still lingering in the back of her mind like a ghost. 

 

“You’ve been out for close to fifteen hours now. Something happened down there with the beacon.” Chakwas mused. The doctor didn't believe her one bit. 

 

Kaidan spoke up from behind her.  “It's my fault. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way.”

 

She frowned. “None of us knew what the beacon was capable of Kaidan. It isn’t your fault or anyone else's for that matter.” Activating ancient security measures was a risk anyone who interacted with Prothean technology ran. Though she doubted what they activated was any form of security. It had seemed more like a message or a warning. It just wasn't meant for them. It was meant for other Prothean’s. The machine hadn’t been designed with a human brain in mind. She didn't regret pulling Kaidan out of the beacons pull one bit. He was a good man; kind, compassionate and entirely undeserving of the pain she’d felt from the beacon. No one deserved that kind of pain.

 

“Actually we don't even know if that's what set it off and sadly we'll never find out.” 

 

“The beacon exploded. A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you out cold. William's and I had to carry you back here to the ship.” Kaidan explained. 

 

“I…  Thanks for that.” She didn't have the heart to tell him she was unconscious before the blast. “I appreciate it.”

 

The doctor continued. “Physically you're fine but I noticed abnormal beta waves in your brain activity. I also noticed an increase in rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming.”

 

She sighed. “It wasn't so much of a dream as it was the beacon. It…  Showed me things. I couldn't understand much. Just fear, desperation.” She met the doctor's gaze. “It felt like a warning. I'm not sure what it was about.”

 

Shepard tuned out the rest of Chakwas words. Her head still pounding. Anderson interrupted her at some point causing Kaidan and Chakwas to leave. 

 

She didn't register his words so much as his meaning. He wanted to know if she was okay. She didn’t particularly feel like talking about it. She wasn’t used to people fussing over her. “Jenkins… I…” Her voice sounded terrible to her own ears; Scratchy and raw. She cleared her throat.

 

“Jenkins wasn’t your fault. You did a good job Shepard” Anderson crossed his arms.

 

“And Williams?”

 

“I figured we could use a soldier like her. She’s been reassigned to the Normandy.”

 

“She deserves it. She’s a good soldier.”

 

“Lieutenant Alenco agrees with you. That’s why I added her to our crew.” Anderson nodded crossing his arms. 

 

She sighed. “There was something you wanted to talk about.”

 

Anderson frowned. “I won’t lie to you Shepard. Things look bad. Nilus is dead. The beacon was destroyed and Geth are invading. The Council’s going to want answers.”

 

“I did my Job Captain. It’ll all be in my report.” 

 

“I'll stand behind you and your report Shepard. You're a damned hero in my books. But that’s not why I'm here. It’s that other turian I'm worried about.  _ Saren _ .” The way Anderson said his name sounded like they had history. That would be bad dealing with the Council. “He’s a Spectre; One of the best. But if he’s working with the Geth that means he’s gone rogue. A rogue spectre’s trouble. Saren’s dangerous.” Anderson was pacing; Agitated the VI supplied. She knew that already. “And he  _ hates _ humans.” 

 

She was positive they had history; Bad blood that ran deeper than the Alliance databases could tell her. Not that she was planning on prying. “Saren didn’t care about the Human’s on Eden prime. His objective was the beacon.” His mission was to get in and out and destroy the evidence. Had they not interrupted him there wouldn’t have been a trace of him or any of the beacon left to study. Just a random attack on a quiet world by the Terminus system.

 

“You’re right.” Anderson seemed hesitant to admit it. “You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?”

 

“I… Saw… I’m not sure; A Vision of something. Probably something stored in the beacon.”

 

“A vision? A vision of what?”

 

“From what I understood; It was a warning. Synthetics attacking organics. It wasn’t clear Captain. The Council won’t take it well.”

 

“We  _ have _ to tell the council. We don't know what information was stored in that beacon Shepard. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints or some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was Saren took it.”  Anderson paced. “But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war!” He stopped in front of her. “He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of Geth at his command, and he won't stop until he’s wiped humanity off the face of the galaxy!”

 

It was personal to him. If she’d had any doubts before she was certain now. It would get them in trouble. But that wasn’t something she could do anything about. “I’ll do what I can to stop him Captain.”

 

“It’s not that easy. He’s a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That’s why we need the Council on on our side.” 

 

“We have to prove he’s gone rogue so the council revokes his Spectre status.” She stood up testing her balance. The world still spun but it was manageable. 

 

“I’ll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the council. He’ll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel. We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us into dock.”  

 

She nodded waiting for him to leave before she moved. The dizziness was clearing up but she didn't need Anderson commenting on something she already knew or sending Chakwas back in. She wasn’t a fan of doctors prodding at her.  Her steps were stable. She was grateful for that. Her boots sat under the cot she’d woken up on. She slipped them on. 

 

Kaidan was by the mess table when she left the med bay.  Ashley wasn’t far hovering by the cryo pods pretending to go over reports. She kept glancing up. 

 

Kaidan spoke first waving her over. “Commander, I’m glad to see youre ok. Losing Jenkins like that was hard on the crew. And I'm glad we didn’t lose you too.”

 

His sincerity threw her off guard. People don't usually worry about Spartans. She cleared her throat. “Thing were pretty rough down there.”

 

“Yeah, you never get used to seeing dead civilians. Doesn't seem right somehow. But at least you stopped Saren from wiping out the whole colony.” 

 

In the short time she’d known Kaidan he was an honest and kind person who helped out far more than he let on. She admired him for it. “I Couldn't have done it without you Kaidan.”

 

“We’re marines. we stick together.” She didn’t correct him. “I'm just sorry we lost Jenkins.”

 

“Yeah. I wish there was something I could have done to save him.”

 

Kaidan narrowed his eyes. “I was there commander. You did everything right. It was just.. Bad luck.” He didn't see her as anything but another soldier she realized. Just like him. It was strange realizing that; That he saw her as an equal instead of some sort of super soldier, like she was. “It’s been a hell of a shakedown cruise. Our first mission ends with one spectre killing another. The Citadel Council’s not going to be happy about that. Probably use it to lever more concessions out of the Alliance.”

 

“You’ve got a good grasp on the situation. You a career man?”

 

“Yeah a lot of biotics are. We’re not restricted, but we sure don't go undocumented. May as well get a paycheque for it.” He shuffled a bit. “Besides , my father served. Made him proud when I enlisted. Eventually.  But is that why you're here? Because of your family?”

 

She looked away. “I... “ She thought about Reyes teaching her to hold a gun for the first time. The the rifle he’d given her was almost as long as she was tall. The other kids naming themselves after the first wave of bio so they’d die as more than a number. Frog, Sixxer, Medec... “I grew up on Reach. Didn’t really have much say in enlisting.” She admitted.

 

“Oh right….” His face fell. 

 

She shuffled awkwardly. “I don't have any regrets joining.” Except for the I-036 crash. Reach was home but… She hadn’t wanted to go back after that. She didn't want to believe  _ that _ report. 

 

She was grateful when he changed the topic.“Word is we’re heading for the Citadel ma’am. Can you tell me why?”

 

“The captain hopes the ambassador can get us an audience with the Council. Inform them that their Spectre’s gone rogue.”

 

“Makes sense. They’d probably like to know he’s not working for them anymore. Whatever happens, we’ll be ready commander.” 

 

She nodded. Glancing in Ashleys direction. She walked over to Ashley watching her toss the data pad to the side almost immediately.  “I’m glad you're okay commander. The crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins.”

 

Shepard frowned. “Yeah he was a good man. He’ll be missed.” 

 

“Part of me feels guilty over what happened. If Jenkins was still alive…” Ashley started.

 

Shepard cut her off. “You’d still be here. You earned your place. You’re a good Soldier, Wiliams. You belong on the Normandy.”

 

Ashley smiled. “Thanks commander. That means a lot coming from you. I’ve never met a Spartan before. I guess I was expecting you to be more…”

 

“Soldierly?” Shepard supplied. She knew she had a bad habit of being too informal.

 

“More of a hard ass ma’am.” Ashley admitted. 

 

She laughed. “That would be _ my _ commander back on Reach.” She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. They’d ordered her to cut it before she’d left. She still hadn't. Little rebellions against reach not that they mattered. She’d almost earned the name Rebel. Some of the spartans back home called her that; most stuck with Fourteen. 

 

“I have to admit, I was a little worried about being assigned to the Normandy. Its nice when someone makes you feel welcome.”

 

Shepard smiled. “It's good to have you Ashley. You’re going to fit right in.”

Ashley and Kaidan followed her to Joker; Eager to watch as Joker took them into the citadel. She could see Jokers pride; Despite his remarks; As they commented on the scale of it. It was beautiful. Like the flowers back on Reach; Five bioluminescent petals. She wondered if she’d actually be able to set foot on the Citadel. If so she’d be the first spartan to do so. It was so pretty. She could spend a lifetime exploring and not see half of it. Reyes used to tell her stories of places like this, far off worlds he’d seen. But seeing things first hand… It never got old. 

 

She watched Anderson and Udina bicker about politics. She never found politics particularly interesting. Ashley was restless beside her growing more irritated the longer they stood there. Kaidan in comparison seemed invested in the argument; Then again he'd admitted to keeping up with politics back on the Normandy. 

 

Udina himself was a skeezy man. She didn’t trust him to protect anything but his best interests. Balding, angry, entitled, and greasy despite his well kept appearance. He was kind of man who threw money and weight at his problems.   _ “A bullet is better than defeat for some men.”  _ Reyes had told her once. 

 

“Sorry?” Kaidan whispered beside her. She met his gaze humming interest.  “You said something…” 

 

Her eyes widened. “Oh.” She turned her gaze back to Udina still arguing but with the council this time. Anderson had since adopted a formal stance behind him. “Just an observation.” Ashley had taken interest in her words as well.  “ _ A bullet is better than defeat for some men. _ ”

 

Ashley snorted.  “Who’s getting shot? Him, or the council?”

 

“In this case, I’d say the council.” Kaidan mused. 

 

Udina wasn’t pleased with them. He’d managed to arrange a meeting but he skirted diplomacy the entire time. He wanted something to lash out against. She took a few steps forward standing just behind Anderson as he delivered his rant. Complaints mostly. He’d read the mission reports of everyone save her. She hadn’t had time and he likely didn’t have access to the spartan files that contained the recordings of the mission as well as the data she’d stolen from Nihlus. Her VI automatically uploaded them every hour. She’d need to finish that report before they left the Citadel or she’d get in trouble with Reach command. 

 

She caught the tail end of a remark Udina made at her directly. “... Saren’s their top agent. They don’t like him being accused of treason.”

 

“Sarren’s dangerous ambassador. His actions nearly wiped out an entire colony. He isn’t going to stop until someone stops him.” She replied calm.

 

“Settle down _ Spartan _ . You’ve already done enough candidacy for the spectres.” Candidacy? That hadn't been one of her priorities. He went on. “The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done! Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon destroyed!”

 

“That’s Sarens fault. Not hers.” Anderson protested. 

 

“Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres.” Udina glared at her. “Come with me Captain I want to go over a few things before the hearing.” He glanced towards her squad before settling his gaze on her. “Shepard. You and the others can meet us at the Citadel tower. Top level. I’ll make sure you have clearance to get in.” He stalked off leaving them alone in his office. 

 

Ashley shook her head. “And that’s why I hate politicians.” She heard Kaidan snort behind her. 

 

The presidium was beautiful; Like the vids they showed about earth. A sprawling white avenue of embassies and high profile labs. The plant life decorating the walkways were both familiar and foreign. A few VI interfaces were activated along the path ways. Avina, she called herself. The highways above hummed with light activity over the man made lake.

 

She’d never seen a body of water that big in person in her entire life. Clear, blue, and dotted with fountains and raised statues. It was intimidating and wonderful. The walk to the citadel tower was like something out of the stories she’d heard growing up of strange beautiful places. 

 

The walk to the tower was short stopping at a restricted elevator. True to his words Udina had given them clearance to reach the council chamber. The elevator lead up to a small hallway with two doors. One appeared to lead to a service hall. The larger of the two doors lead to a dark lit chamber. 

 

The council hall was laid out in tiers rising the further in you ventured. Plant life was plentiful making the room feel as if it had been built around the plants instead of the other way around. While it wasn’t packed no corner was left empty. Hundreds of doors to various offices and off shoots lined the paths and balconies. Diplomats of all types spoke half whispered rumours to each other. 

 

Two Turians blocked their way up the first flight of stairs. Her Vi identified one as Executor Palin. He was from c-sec and from the argument he was having, the other Turian was as well. Likely the one in charge of their case. If his calls to prolong his investigation were anything to go by.  

 

“Saren’s hiding something!” The officer leaned forward clearly frustrated. “Give me more time. Stall them.”

 

Palin snorted. “Stall the council? Don’t be ridiculous. Your investigation is over Garrus.”

 

Garrus moved to protest but Palin had already moved on stalking further into the council chambers. Garrus shook his head pausing when he noticed them. HIs gaze fixated on her as if she had the power to fix his problem. “Commander Shepard?” He nodded an acknowledgement. “Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation on Sarren.”

 

“Sounds like you’re not about to give up the investigation.” She observed.

 

Garrus crossed his arms frowning in a way only Turians could. “I don’t trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way.” He grumbled. “But he’s a  _ spectre _ everything he touches is  _ classified _ . I haven’t found any hard evidence.”

 

He hadn’t denied her observation. Kaiden shifted behind her staring past Vakarian. A crowd had begun to form further in. “I think the council's ready for us.” He murmured. 

 

Garrus glanced back and scowled. “Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they’ll listen to you.” 

 

She brushed past him after motioning Kaidan and Ashley ahead and paused. “They won’t.“ He shot her a confused glance. “How long do you need?” 

 

His eyes widened for a moment. “A few hours. I have a lead in the wards. I’ll send you what I find.” He didn’t waste time waiting for her acknowledgement so she didn’t bother giving it. 

 

The remaining walk to the council was short. Curious diplomats lined the hall; Peeking down from the upper offices as she passed. Meeting the ambassador and the captain had only brought more stares. No doubt word had already spread about their accusations.

 

The Council had decided the outcome of the hearing long before they'd arrived. Anderson knew that, Saren knew that, her squad knew that. The only one who appeared to miss that memo was ambassador Udina; Or maybe he’d chosen to ignore it in favour of attempting to bludgeon his way through to the council. Regardless his tactics weren't working. Shepard was certain they were effective in some situations but her goal was different from Udina’s.

 

Udina wanted to change the councils mind. They didn't have nearly enough hard evidence to sway someone that didn't want to be swayed. Garrus was their best bet. The Turian investigator hadn’t given up his investigation. Garrus wanted more time and her goal was to give it to him. If she played it right she could buy twenty-four hours at most. It was far more likely however that she would get however long the hearing lasted which meant combating Udina’s mission to end said trial as fast as possible. She cut in where she could calling out Saren whenever possible, adding details when she could that weren't in the Eden Prime reports. If Nihlus had died to Geth fire why hadn't his armor been warped from the heat like hers had been. Geth weapons were plasma based like most Quarian weapons. The reports were accurate but she hadn't written hers knocked unconscious by the beacon. 

 

Anderson had picked up her strategy early on aggravating Saren when he could. She doubted he understood her motivation fully but she appreciated his efforts. They’d bought just under two hours by the time the council finally ruled in Saren’s favour. She'd expected as much. He'd had the advantage. She was positive Sarren knew what she’d been up to. He was probably on a ship thousands of lightyears away. Probably in the traverse. The council wouldn't look for him there too caught up in their own politics. She'd gotten what she'd wanted from the meeting. Apart from the time she'd bought Garrus she'd also gained a foothold; A way to reopen their case that the ambassador would likely shrug off until he needed it. 

 

Udina unsurprisingly turned on her the moment the council was out of sight. “What the hell was that Shepard!” He demanded fuming. Considering she’d spent the majority of the meeting cutting him of she was surprised he wasn’t angrier.

 

“I was buying time ambassador. Saren had won that battle long before the council agreed to meet with us. The only thing we gained from this is a lead and time.” She heard Kaidan laugh quietly from his spot down the stairs. Talking with Ashley. 

 

“And what lead might that be?”

 

“Garrus Vakarian. The officer in charge of our case. He wanted more time to continue his investigation. As well, leaving the council with unanswered questions opens us to reopening the case. Meeting with them again to answer those questions and prove our point.” She fell into a formal stance. Reyes had told her once it was easy to tell when she was angry. She always fell back on her training. “Garrus mentioned following up on a lead in the wards.”

 

The ambassador hummed considering her words for a moment before speaking. “I have a contact in c-sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin.”

 

Anderson scoffed. “Forget it. They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won’t waste my time with that loser.”

 

“ _ You _ won’t have to. I don’t want the council using your history with Sarren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this. It was  _ her _ plan.” She frowned but otherwise made no protest to Udina’s orders. He stalked off once he was satisfied she’d comply leaving her alone with Anderson.

 

Anderson sighed. “Harkin’s probably getting drunk at Chora’s den. It’s a dingy little club in the lower wards.”

 

“Is that our only lead?” Relying on one source was risky. Garrus had mentioned contacting her as well but who knew when or how.

 

Anderson shifted his weight. “You should talk to Barla Von over in the financial district. Rumor has it he’s an agent for the shadow broker.” he supplied. “He might know something about Saren but his information won’t come cheap”

 

She nodded moving to round up Ashley and Kaidan. The wards seemed like her best place to start. No doubt Barla Von knew where Garrus would be but she was better at tracking from the ground. It was rare for her commanding officer to leave things up to her but Anderson had always taken a looser approach with her. He had same approach with all his crew. She appreciated it even if she didn't fully understand it.

 

They navigated through C-sec headquarters from the embassies. They’d seen a portion of it when they’d landed on the citadel. The alliance dock was stationed just above the academy; A convenient check point. Coming back through to the wards showed off more offices and wait areas; At least a hundred different civilians talking or waiting to talk to the officers. Overall it was bustling with activity.

 

The wards themself were a chaotic maze of alleyways and life. They hadn’t even brushed the surface of the real wards. But even the upper portions of the wards breathed life. Small shop stalls lined a cramped marketplace bustling with people from anywhere and everywhere. The adjacent balcony overlooked the rest of the citadel wards. Tall buildings, narrow streets, bright lights, and countless people of race in the galaxy. 

 

Her VI kept her oriented through the wards. She doubted she'd be able to navigate through the never ending tangle of side streets without it; Not within the few hours she had to locate Garrus anyway. 

 

The bar they were looking for wasn't too far from the C-Sec academy. It was likely one of the main reasons Harken frequented the place. 

 

She paused just before the last turn they needed to make. Something felt wrong and she didn't make a habit of doubting her instincts. They were born out of a lifetime of training. She could hear the reverberating bass from the nearby club but there was more too it; Chatter that didn't seem right. She pulled her weapon from its place on her hip. She kept it low by her side. Kaidan and Ashley hadn't noticed still taking in the layout of the wards when she started to move again. 

 

The street was too empty. It was less of a street and more of an overhanging walkway that circled the area above a chasm of citadel technology not even the Salarians and Asari fully understood. The railings were opaque easy cover if you wanted to mask your movements which someone clearly did. She could hear them shuffling before they opened fire giving her time to grab the closest member of her squad and toss him into cover. Ashley was quick to follow. She counted six assailants when she moved out of cover taking the side further from the bar. She'd sent her squad the other way to flank them. The attackers weren't particularly strong and didn't take long to put down. Two of them had gone over the edge. One the result of Kaidan's biotics and the other because of careless footing on his part. The other four were scattered on the ground.

 

Picking her path around them she made her way towards the bar; Its occupants blissfully unaware of the carnage just outside its doors. She paused only to make sure she had nothing on her that would reveal their previous activities. There was nothing. The assassins hadn't landed a single hit on any of them and they'd been far enough that blood spatter hadn't been an issue. She activated the control panel for the door and took her first steps in.

 

Choras den was a grimy rundown place that smelled of sex, booze, and sweat. The lights throbbed low warm colours illuminating the dancers from behind so they were little more than a provocative silhouette. The music played loudly; Heavy, desperate, fast paced dance music. The bartenders looked bored at best save for the young woman failing to hide her eavesdropping. Her patrons for the most part were too drunk to notice. She was almost certainly an informant of some kind and it was bound to get her deep in trouble sooner or later. The real question was, for who? Approaching her would almost certainly accelerate the process so Shepard avoided her. She knew where her target was. She wasn’t about to interfere.

 

Harken was exactly where Anderson said he would be; Staring holes into one of the Asari dancers above the bar drink in hand; A cheap Turian equivalent of a beer. Empty bottles littered his table. He looked half way to shitfaced already. The familiar blue of his C-Sec uniform was tinted purple under the lights. If she had to guess, he’d been suspended again earlier that day and had gone straight to the bar. 

 

He spared little attention to her until she stood between him and the dancer. The way his eyes raked over her figure was less than flattering. She was in uniform but she hadn't bothered to wear full armor. Her own armor she’d deemed too damaged to wear to the formal meeting with the council. She had planned to replace the shoulder piece later; After Saren had been disbarred from the Spectres. She made a mental note to do that sooner. Out of formal armor she’d found people's gaze lingered too long in unpleasant ways. His words didn't do much to disprove her observations; Attempting and failing to solicit sex from her.

 

She brushed off his comments but he continued. “Suit yourself princess. You know, if more marines looked like you I might have joined the alliance instead of c-sec.”

 

She ignored him in favor of getting to the point. “I’m looking for someone; Garrus Vakarian.”

 

“Garrus you say? Hmm, you must be one of Anderson's crew. Poor bastard's still trying to take Saren down after that failed trial.” Harkin laughed. “Yeah, I know where Garrus is. But you gotta tell me something first. Did the captain let you in on his big secret?”

 

She leveled a neutral stare at him. “I'm not here for your games Harken. I just need to know where Garrus is. If you don't tell me I can always find someone who will.” She glanced down at her omnitool counting seconds. She had other leads. Barla Von could almost certainly tell her where to find him. The problem was that information brokers didn't come cheap. She wasn't certain what the alliance would pay for Saren’s head. She was starting to think Anderson was right to think Harkin was hardly worth their time. She turned to leave. 

 

“Garrus was sniffing around doctor Michel's office. She runs the med clinic on the other side of the wards. last I heard he was going back there." Harkin grumbled.

 

She didn't bother to say anything else to him as she turned towards the door. Her VI had already programmed the location on her omni tool. It wasn't as far as he'd made it out to be. It was close to the C-Sec academy ten minutes at most from their location. She shot Harkin a harsh last look before walking towards the exit. 

 

A table on the opposite side of the bar caught her eye. A group of soldiers or mercenaries chanting battle songs she couldn't place. She watched them drink; Their cheer rhythmic despite their obvious drunkenness. She wondered what it'd be like to be that carefree. A strange bitterness rose in her chest and she turned away wishing that she understood their effortless comradery. She stamped the thoughts down alongside the bitterness. She allowed herself one last look at them. The annoyance of her interaction with Harkin eased. She smiled softly and moved on out of Chora’s Den.

 

They'd gotten what they needed from Harkin. Garrus wasn’t too far from their position.  _ If _ Harken had decided to tell them the truth. It didn't make sense she decided; That the human embassies had protected him so long. He should have been cut out a long time ago like a piece of infected tissue.

 

The Spartan project had always been quick to correct misbehaviour in the subjects and the staff. Harkin should have been set straight at the start. But this wasn't the Spartan project. Normal people weren't corrected at every mistake. Normal people messed up freely. It was a messy existence and yet she found she enjoyed it. Usually. People like Harkin irritated her.

 

“We aren't far from Garrus’ position. We should go now.” She turned to her squad.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Kaidan returned.

 

She waited for Ashley’s nod confirmation before moving on. “Right behind you ma’am.”

 

Dr. Michel's clinic was a short walk from the rundown strip club. The walk itself was uneventful and the clinic's appearance nondescript. She paused just outside the door. She could heard the muffled voices of those inside. A struggle? 

 

She waved her squad to cover on the left side of the door. She took cover in the right. Her pistol a familiar weight in her left hand. She opened the door. 

 

Garrus was the first person she saw taking cover behind a low wall pistol drawn. Further in was the doctor. Garrus’ gaze swung towards the door spotting her. She ignored him counting the men threatening the doctor. 

 

She had a clear shot at the leader of the group. But that didn't guarantee the doctor would make it out alive. 

 

She drew their attention whistling. Forcing them to change priorities. The doctor was more use to them alive now. It didn't take much for them to know what she was. They were all human.

 

Garrus made his move before she could manipulate them into giving up the doctor; Firing a round into the head of the man holding the doctor. It was a risky shot. He was lucky his target hadn't moved. If he had the doctor would have been hit. 87% chance of fatality her VI supplied. 

 

She vaulted the wall between her and the mercenaries landing between the doctor and the majority of the men. A quick shove between her shoulders sent the doctor stumbling into Garrus’ arms. He pulled her behind cover as her team rounded the wall. It didn't take long to dispatch the men once she knew the doctor was safe. She didn't need nor want any more civilian casualties. 

 

“Great timing commander…”

 

“She could have been hurt Garrus.” She interrupted. “If he'd moved she could have died.” She was calm. He hadn't intentionally endangered the doctor but she needed him to understand the weight of his decision. 

 

"There wasn't time to think! I just reacted. I didn't mean to...." Realization hit halfway. She understood why he'd moved. It was an impulsive decision but effective. He turned his attention to the doctor. "Dr. Michel are you hurt?" 

 

She waved him off. "No I'm okay. Thanks to you." She paused as if remembering Shepard. "All of you."

 

Shepard shifted into a more formal stance. "I understand those men threatened you. But if you tell us who they work for we can protect you." She offered.

 

Michel nodded taking a breath to calm herself. "They work for Fist." Her VI ran the name through a local database. "They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian." Michel's voice edged on anger. 

 

"The Quarian?"

 

"A few days ago a Quarian came by my office." Michel started pacing. "She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared. Probably on the run." She talked with her hands Shepard noticed. "She asked me about the shadow broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide." Michel frowned pausing. "I... put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the shadow broker."

 

"Not anymore." Garrus cut in. "He works for Saren now, and the shadow broker isn't too happy about it."

 

Michel's eyes widened and she paused in her pacing. "Fist betrayed the shadow broker? That’s stupid, even for him." She shook her head wandering towards Garrus's side. "Saren must have made him quite the offer." She mused.

 

"That Quarian must have something Saren wants." Garrus mused fluttering his mandibles. "Something worth crossing the shadow broker to get."

 

Shepard nodded. "Evidence of Saren's betrayal, maybe." She wasn't going to draw a solid conclusion until they'd found the Quarian. "Did she mention anything about Saren or the geth?" she turned her attention back to the doctor.

 

Michel shifted uncomfortably in her spot as if she’d just realized what Shepard was. She made a point to relax her stance. This wasn't Reach she reminded herself. Spartans intimidated civilians. "She mentioned something about the Geth, yes."

 

Garrus's mandibles twitched. "She must be able to link Saren to the Geth. There's no way the council can ignore this!" He stared down Shepard.

 

"That is provided we get her away from Fist." Her VI had come up blank on the name but Garrus seemed to know who he was. It likely someone whose reach didn’t go very far off the citadel. 

 

Garrus spoke before she could ask for him to join them. "This is your show Shepard. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you." He told her. His stance said he expected rejection. He was ready to justify his motivations.

 

"That was a given." She turned to Kaidan. “Report our progress to the captain.” Kaidan nodded before making the trek back up to the embassies.  

 

"He's a... Wait what?" Garrus seemed confused.

 

"You’ve been clear in wanting to take him down from the start." She stated.

 

He shifted his weight thinking on it before nodding. "You know we aren't the only ones going after fist." Garrus spoke it was an afterthought; A detail he'd just remembered from a different investigation. "The shadow broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out a few days ago. Last I checked, we had him in custody for uttering threats at Chora's den."

 

She considered it. On one hand a krogan would be useful; Most made a living as trained mercenaries. On the other hand he’d likely kill Fist to complete his contract. Meeting him would help her decide. “Lead away Garrus.”

 

Wrex was being released when they reached C-Sec. He, like most krogan, was a large stubborn, antagonistic reptilian alien who true to what Garrus had told her was promising to end Fist’s life and he meant every word. 

 

Wrex had watched them arrive as he continued to taunt the officers half his size. Shepard met his gaze; a silent invitation he accepted sidestepping the officers to stalk over to them. “Do I know you human?” He glared.

 

“No, but I had an offer.” She stared back unflinching. “I’m going after Fist; Rumor has it you are too.”

 

He sized her up eyeing the name embroidered on her uniform.“Shepard? Commander Shepard? I've heard a lot about you.” He moved closer. Ashley tensed beside her. “We’re both warriors, Shepard. Out of respect, I’ll give you fair warning. I’m going to kill Fist.” She already knew that. Seeing him in person had reaffirmed her earlier guess. The more she knew about Fist however, the less she cared to prioritize his survival. 

 

Garrus didn’t seem phased by Wrex’s intimidation tactics quick to jump in. “Fist knows you're coming. We’ll have a better chance if we all work together.” Fist had been one of his cases before Saren's was dumped on his desk, he was eager to solve it too. Not one for waiting around she noted.

 

Wrex eyed him with amusement before turning back to her. “My people have a saying: Seek the enemy of your enemy and you will find a friend.”

 

She nodded. “Glad to have you wrex.”

 

He grinned. “let's go. I hate to keep Fist waiting.”


	4. Chapter Three - Normady

The walkway around Chora’s den was once again too quiet. The music of the bar usually a soft thudding in the distance was silent leaving only the rustle of hidden mercenaries. She didn’t have to tell Wrex or Garrus to be ready both of them taking the position most comfortable to them; Wrex drawing them out by charging in and Garrus taking cover behind him. She was moving to flank from their left side; Careful to watch if the door of the bar opened. The door never did leaving her to open it once the hall was clear. 

 

Within their defense was sloppy. It was too uncoordinated to do any good against a trained squad. They'd dispatched almost fifteen of Fist’s men in a few minutes with a combination of Wrex drawing them out and Garrus and herself taking them out as they jumped out of cover. 

 

If these were Fist's best men it was a surprise someone hadn't offed him already. Garrus had filled them in on Fist and his connection to the shadow broker on the way. He’d been linked to organized crimes all over the wards and more than a few dirty politicians and c-sec officers, nothing solid enough to convict. Well connected but not all that important. In other words he was an expendable asset used by many.

 

He had ambition; She'd give him that. But teaming up with Saren? That was a gamble that wasn't going to pay off. 

 

The door to his office opened to two civilians. “Dock workers?” Garrus mused. “Fist must have run out of men to fight.”

 

She eyed the two silent for a moment. “Do you think he pays well?” She glanced at her companions and back at the men. The two were nearly shaking. She stepped to the side leaving an option to leave. 

 

The first lowered his weapon. “Hell no. Not nearly enough for this shit.”

 

The other one followed suit. “Yeah I never liked the guy much anyway.” 

 

Wrex eyed her as they jogged away. “Would have been easier to just shoot them.”

 

“Not every problem is solved by shooting it Wrex.” Garrus quipped back. The krogan shrugged in response following her into Fist’s office.

 

She heard the turrets whir to life before they rose up from the floor. The fight was short and more irritating than it was difficult. Fist relied heavily on the turrets and while they did hit hard, they couldn't track behind walls or windows for that matter. They were also short lived. Fist had surrendered after Wrex had pinned him to the floor.

 

He was less of an asset to Saren as he was a pawn. That became apparent in his final moments begging for his life in exchange for any secret he could offer. Small, weak, and expendable; and thanks to Wrex very dead. Killing someone after they'd surrendered wasn’t something she was fond of but she got it. Orders were orders. Wrex had waited at the very least until after they’d learned about the quarian. 

 

Garrus had protested at Wrex’s action but didn't push it. He knew Wrex wouldn't have been swayed by words. Shepard had moved on by then quickly collecting his files in case he'd failed to mention something. Nihlus’ files hadn't held any relevant data to their case when she'd browsed through them everything too old. There'd been a few files on the geth but nothing connected to the beacon or Saren.

 

The quarian based off Fist's nav point wasn't far just a couple streets over. Fist of course had called in backup leaving their path to her littered with mercenaries. It might have been more of a problem if Wrex hadn't turned himself into a living battering ram. Most of the mercenaries were human; Squishy fragile things that generally couldn't take a full hit from a charging krogan. Garrus and herself took out the few who weren't. 

 

By the time they'd reached the quarian she’d realized it was a trap. She was well armed and a decent shot but she was out numbered. On her own she wasn't going to last. Shepard aimed her pistol at the salarian closest to the quarian. She was on her last clip thanks to fist and his men; Nine shots left. She fired two shots one in his torso the other in the back of his head. Wrex had charged pinning the other salarian to the wall. Garrus had taken to picking off anyone that tried to reach their position while Wrex and the quarian took them on at close range. It was a short fight.

 

She was angry when they approached seething about Fist. She was quick to thank them when Shepard expressed concern and quick to mention she could handle herself.  Wrex had laughed at that drawing what Shepard guessed was a glare in his direction. 

 

As thankful as she was she was skeptical of Shepard and her motives with good cause. They had come out of nowhere with guns blazing. Shepard would have been more surprised if she wasn't suspicious.

 

“Oh-one-four, Shepard.” She'd answered. “I was hunting down Saren's connection to the geth when someone mentioned you.”

 

“I see. Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life.” She shook her head. “But not here. We need to go somewhere safe.”

 

They took the quarian, Tali, to the embassies at Garrus’ suggestion. Considering it would save them the trip to report to Udina and Anderson it seemed the logical place. While Udina hadn't pleased to see them his tune had changed from chewing them out to an undeserving smugness. He acted as if he'd done all the work. Needless to say he was less than pleased when she let Tali take the lead on presenting her data to the council. He'd drawn as much attention as he could to himself during the hearing stroking his own ego. The council had for the most part attempted to ignore him until punishing Saren came up.

 

Wrex had opted to lurk at the bottom of the council stairs opposed to meeting them in person. She hadn't argued. krogan tended to hold grudges and the council had wronged them. Garrus on the other hand was quite smug about reopening his case.

 

The council had been surprisingly quick to accept Tali's evidence. But even more surprising than that they'd made her a spectre to hunt down Saren. She understood on a practical level. But it wasn't a position she knew what to do with. Nothing she'd heard about them in the first place was definitive. In fact the only things she knew for certain were that she answered directly to the council before anyone else, and that her orders were to neutralize Saren. 

 

She wasn't sure she would have suggested sending her after Saren if she'd known the council was going to make her a spectre. She hadn't wanted the position but she took is as it was; As an order. It had been an anticlimactic ceremony given how everyone had hyped it up. 

 

Her companions had grumbled about the councils curtness after their appeal. But it didn't bother her. Officially she hadn't done anything to earn their respect. Anderson had congratulated her and Udina had grumbled about preparations and things she'd need from him as if he hadn't pushed the spectre thing down everyone's throat.

 

Udina had told her to meet them on the docks; But nothing had prepared her for the encounter. Hearing their words left her confused.

 

“The ship’s yours now Shepard.” Anderson repeated.

 

“Spartans aren't allowed to command vessels. You know that Anderson.” The Alliance had put countless restrictions on spartans: Safeguards to prevent another I-036 incident. Spartan Reyes-036 had crashed his vessel into the abandoned Orion facility killing his entire crew. The onboard VI reports had confirmed he’d had a break as a direct result of the Spartan I project.

 

“Shepard, you aren't just a spartan anymore. You're a spectre. You answer directly to the council. The Alliance has made an exception in their protocol for you.” 

 

“Anderson…” The Alliance didn’t make exceptions for Spartans. Spartans were heavily restricted by protocol and procedure. A Spartan couldn't take a shit without someone knowing. The alliance _owned_ her. It didn't make sense.

 

“Shepard the alliance has already cleared it. The ship is yours now.” Anderson said; His tone final. 

 

“This isn’t right. It’s your ship Captain.” 

 

“And now I’m giving it to you Shepard. Take care of her.” He wasn't budging on this.

 

“Yes, sir.” She conceded. This wasn't right. The Normandy was Andersons to command not hers. None of this made sense. The Alliance cutting a spartan loose? If someone had told her she’d be cleared to do as she pleased two hours ago she’d have laughed. But now… She found herself somewhat lost. She’d lived by the rules and procedures of the Spartan program her entire life. This was strange. She didn’t know how to process this. 

 

Garrus shared a confused look with Tali at their exchange. Shepard glanced out at The Wards below before turning back to the ship.

 

Taking command of the Normandy… Becoming a Spectre… It was a little overwhelming if she thought about it. She would, later though; When the galaxy wasn’t counting on her. If Saren did succeed in bringing back the Reapers regardless of what the council said they’d be screwed. Watching the movement of the Wards; It calmed her. She turned to Anderson. “Kaidan and the others,”

 

“They reported to the Normandy while you were with the council.”

 

“Do they know?”

 

“Only that you’re taking command of the Normandy from me,” Anderson replied. “, I assume you’ll be briefing the crew on the rest when you get in.” 

 

She nodded. “On our assignment and my position yes.  _ If _ I’m commanding the Normandy,” Anderson shot her a look she chose to ignore. “, I want my crew to know exactly what they’re getting into.” It felt strange referring to them as her crew. 

 

“It’s your decision Shepard.”

 

She tapped the side of her thigh absently before moving towards the Normandy. She paused turning back to Anderson for a second. “Thanks Captain.”

 

“Don’t mention it Shepard.” 

 

Entering the CIC as the Normandy’s commanding officer was another surreal experience for Shepard. The crew looked at her differently save for Joker. That, she found was a small comfort. She nodded a short greeting to him.

 

She watched the CIC a few moments longer before taking her leave. The walk to Anderson’s old room was a short one. Shepard paused outside Anderson's quarters; Her quarters now. It didn't feel right. Nothing about commanding the ship or being a Specter felt right. It felt… Empty. 

 

She brushed her fingers over the door controls stepping inside for the first time. It was small she noted. Anderson had since cleared the room of his things though he'd failed to remove his presence fully. She logged him out of the personal computer first. She didn't need or want access to his personal information. If she did it wasn't like she couldn't ask. He'd always been open with her when he could. 

 

There was little she could do but accept the Alliance’s command here. They wanted her in charge and so it was her duty to follow that order.  She glanced around the room quick to pick out every nook and cranny. It wasn't to different from her room on Reach. A bit larger maybe. Her room had been little more than a box with windows. She used to draw on the windows with her finger; Words, pictures, anything that came to mind. She wouldn't mind having a window.  

 

She checked her new shoulder plate over before setting it aside. She’d take it down to the armory after she spoke with Joker and got them on course to the Artemis Tau cluster. 

 

Doctor Liara T’Soni seemed like her best lead in tracking Sarren. As well her knowledge of the Protheans would be useful; Both in sorting out the visions seared in her mind by the beacon and understanding the motives of Saren and the Geth. Provided she wasn't working for her mother. 

 

Next on her list would be Feros. The Geth wouldn’t have attacked it without reason. There was a chance the colonists could be saved as well if they moved quickly. Noveria was last on her list. It would likely require a more diplomatic person than she was and so long as no one tipped saren off the lead would still be mostly intact. 

 

Garrus and Tali had mentioned an interest in joining her mission after the council meeting. Wrex hadn't said anything but the way he'd eyed her had said something similar. She had little doubt the three would object if she’d left without them; Not that she could right now. The normandy was still restocking and undergoing a hull inspection. They'd scheduled that for Eden prime but the geth and Saren had put a hold on that. They had seventeen hours till they were cleared. 

 

She'd opted to wait the last four hours outside the normady. Part of her was waiting for someone to tell her it was a joke and relieve her command. But even Reach command when she'd contacted them had maintained that they no longer had any authority over her future command as a spectre. She was no longer required to report her activities and the vi monitor theyd installed was no longer active. True to their words the chip was no longer active when chakwas had scanned it. The doctor had offered to remove it entirely after. She still wasn't sure what prompted her to accept. Three stitches later and the nano chip was sitting on her desk inactive. 

 

She drew her fingers over the small incision. It was barely noticeable but it made her restless. The merchant selling her a new shoulder piece hadn't picked up on it yet. The volus had mistaken her for a colonist. It had caught her off guard. She'd never been mistaken for a civilian before. He'd been fairly knowledgeable about them. His talk of Feros in particular had caught her eye confirming that something had happened to the colony. She'd left him shortly after a new piece of armor in hand. 

 

Returning to the normandy she'd resigned herself to writing reports in the airlock the doors to the cic wide open. Her crew for the most part had returned leaving one or two to return apart from Garrus, Tali, and Wrex who'd yet to arrive. 

 

Wrex was first to arrive making himself at home in the cargo bay of the ship. He’d made himself known before their launch pushing past her into the ship with a single bag stuffed with weapons, armor, and a few personal effects. He didn't seem to care that she hadn't hired the mercenary or asked for his help. But given his affinity for combat and what they were up against she wasn't about to turn him away. She’d pay him properly once she learned his fees. But given what she knew of him he was likely in it for the fight.

 

C-sec had attempted to stop him on the docs evidently convinced he didn't belong on her ship. She’d been quick to diffuse the situation before they escalated it. A short greeting to Wrex and a quiet “Is there a problem here?” To the officers had been all that was needed. Tali had some trouble as well. she’d avoided most of it by arriving with garrus who'd waltzed through like he owned the place. He made a quip to her about having to turn in his resignation to c-sec on the way. 

 

Much of the human crew was taken back by the alien presence on the ship. Presley and Williams in particular failed to mask their shock. Kaidan and Joker had taken it in stride. Kaidan likely saw it as a given. Apart from Wrex they all had clear motive to be there. The ship's doctor had simply asked them for their medical files. 

 

Inside the ship Tali had found her way to engineering and Garrus to the mako. He'd been tinkering with the diagnostic when she left evidently finding it far more interesting than unpacking his things into his locker. Tali had been questioning her chief engineer when she'd checked in. Her engineer clearly eager to answer her inquiries and tossing back a few of his own. It had been interesting to watch. Wrex had been tinkering with his shotgun; his things half stuffed into his locker.

Shepard herself was heading towards joker. The cic had too many eyes and taking command was still sinking in. She rested her hand on the back of his chair waiting for one of his usual quips. 

 

“Hey there commander.”

 

“Hi.” she stared out into the citadel docks.

 

“Hell of a thing huh. Anderson stepping down as Captain.”

  
  


“It feels wrong.” She murmured. “This is his ship, his crew and now I'm…” She trailed off. “This could be another I-036 incident waiting to happen.”

 

Joker coughed. “You planning on crashing the Normandy into a colony commander?”

 

She glanced down. “No. But he wasn't the type to do that either.”

 

“You knew the guy who blew up Reach?” He asked incredulous.

 

“It was a small colony. Maybe 200 of us at most. Reyes-039 was a training commander. My training commander.”

 

Joker eyed her with a look she couldn't discern. “No shit.”

 

She sighed. “That's why I don't get it. The Alliance is cautious with the people he trained.” She frowned. “This makes no sense.”

 

“Look Anderson got fucked. But that's not on you.” She glanced at him skeptical. “ _ And _ given your track record. You're probably the best candidate they had. Public, successful…”

 

“I just follow orders Flight Luitenent.”

 

He scoffed. “Says the person who deliberately ignored Anderson when he said the colonists weren't a priority.” She tensed. “you made sure everyone got out of there Shepard.” 

 

“It was on the way. We had time to evacuate…” she replied stiffly.

 

“You don't have to justify yourself Shepard. You made the right call.” He cut her off.

 

“Reach command doesn't care.” She sighed.

 

“Reach command can't say shit anymore. You're a spectre commander.”

 

She glanced back at him grateful. “That'll take some getting used to.” He shrugged. “Plot a course for the Artemis Tau cluster. We have a scientist to find.” 

 

“Alright commander.”

 

“Let me know when you’re cleared for departure. I plan on briefing the crew before we hit the relay.” 

 

“Aye, aye.”

 

She kept the crew briefing short opting for a short summary of the council's mission. They were going after Saren without backup under her command. There was more to it. But her crew already knew the threat of following the rogue spectre. She didn't need to rub it in. 

 

Even with the help of the relays and traveling at FTL it would take hours to reach their destination. Normally she would rest until they hit the cluster but taking command of the Normandy had left her restless. She wandered hearing the views of her crew. The majority were concerned more with Garrus than the others. He was turian and humanity was still cleaning up after the first contact war. They hadn't liked Nihlus either. 

 

She personally didn't harbour any feelings on the matter either way. Garrus and the others wanted to be there to take down Saren. That was all she needed. 

 

She’d given the general brief over the com system to her crew but she still had more to say to her ground team; Notes on Saren's motives, details on the mission itself. She also wanted to know the extent of the contrast in combat styles. Garrus and Wrex worked well together filling in each other's shortfalls. Tali and Wrex however… and Ashley's was sloppier when they'd fought with Garrus. Knowing who's issues had to be resolved before she took them into a fight was important. Stuffing them all in one room should expose most of the big conflicts.

 

She was undecided if putting everyone in one room at the same time was a smart idea. They'd started bickering the moment she asked for their opinion on how they should proceed to take Saren down. She didn't mention she already had it planned out for the most part. Her plans were centred around tracking him through the geth. There was only one thing their bickering was united on; Finding Saren and taking him down. It was a start she supposed. There was more she wanted to know from Saren.

 

The threat of the Reapers seemed bigger than Saren. If the beacon was to be trusted it was older too and infinitely more dangerous. She hadn't been able to understand much of the beacons message but what she did looked like an invasion. Like the council however most of her team saw Saren as the centre of it. He was likely just a pawn. She wanted to know what he did before anything so she changed the topic.

 

Apart from Ashley's disdain for working with aliens her ground team was fairly solid. Mentioning the gaps in fighting styles had launched them into an in-depth conversation about her tactics and their own. She leaned towards stealth tactics and speed. She was small fast and hit hard. Not that she couldn't fight dead on if she had to. Who she chose for each mission depended on who was best suited and what role she wanted to play. Generally she preferred having a close, and long ranged fighter within the squad. The third was adaptable someone who could fill either role well; Kaidan was a good fit for that. Tali, Ashley and Wrex did well in close combat. She and Garrus were more suitable for ranged work. 

 

Her ground team from an outsider's perspective looked odd. For an alliance vessel her team was downright blasphemous riddled with aliens and misfits. Despite that she was satisfied with it as a starting point. Each member of her team was a specialist in their own right and combined they had the potential to be near unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> this au stared after a small essay i sent to my friends about how the ME universe might be different if Shepard was a Spartan. so you can either thank or curse my friends for the existence of this. 
> 
> for the sake of simplicity each chapter will span the length of a quest (some exceptions may apply). the main quests will be covered. if you have any requests for quests you want me to cover just let me know.


End file.
